


eyes on me

by skulltoki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Camboy Shin Hoseok | Wonho, M/M, Masturbation, NOTE: I SUGGEST READING THIS ON MOBILE, Other, Sex Toys, Smut, Social Media, anticipate kinky things, camboy wonho, can you believe there is a tag for this thing but no one uses it, hyungwonho will become the main, i'll add tags gradually as i write more, soft wonho, the chat thing looks weird on desktop sorry, upcoming side joohyuk, wonhyuk happened idk why tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skulltoki/pseuds/skulltoki
Summary: the sessions of a camboy wonho, who owns an aesthetic nsfw instagram account and does livestreams. he thinks he has everything he needs in life, except when he's reminded of something he doesn't have yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**the soft morning session.**

 

There is fine dust in the air. The blinders are half closed, with rays on sunshine stripes flooding in and landing on his bare bum and lower back, accentuating the curves he has. He’s using a pastel filter to match his feed and he snaps a photo. He looks at it. No, that's not what he's after. He shifts a bit and does it again, but no, now his expression looks weird. He tries again, again, and again, his hand and almost cramping until he is finally satisfied with a photo.

 

In the shot his eyes are closed, his lips puckered, he’s laying down on his stomach and in the back of the photo appears a glimpse of that round asscheek. He’s wearing an oversized baby blue dress shirt. Blonde hair and all. The dust visible in the sunlight is settling down slowly.

 

He adjusts the picture a little and uploads it. Good morning, he writes, with a bunch of happy emojis attached and stares at it as it has been uploaded on to his feed. He decides that yes, it matches. Some comments have already appeared, wishing him an equally good morning.

 

honeycomb_ WONHO!!!!  
15s       reply

 

honeycomb_ that’s my shirt!!!!!

10s       reply

 

honeycomb_ don’t say you slept in that

2s         reply

 

Except this guy. Jooheon, who has spent more nights over than all of their twenty fingers combined. He’s a long term friend of Wonho, and he doesn’t really stay away from his phone. Or, then he has his notifications on. Wonho chuckles to himself and happily ignores Jooheon, leaving himself with a like of his last comment. He decides to scroll down for more. There are a lot of comments saying he’s cute, he’s feed goals, he’s adorable, please stream, please put some pants on embarrassed face, blush face, and and a big bunch saying that he should stream right now, smiley face, but above all that he's most amused by all the cute emojis, like tongues and whatever that weird water splatter icon is. He drops a like on a few of them.

 

minwhipxoxo you’re just too cute!! did you sleep in? let’s go for a coffee.

50s       reply

 

That’s Minhyuk, an online friend turned into an irl who he hangs out with occasionally. He’s dreaming of becoming a model. His newest icon is from his latest shoot, with hair dyed red and glitter thrown onto him. He looks like a prince. Wonho replies.

 

nsfwonho i woke up before my alarm! and sure, let’s go~

1s        reply

 

Then, he sees another familiar name pop up.

 

ckthemvp i see the uwubot’s finally awake. good morning! gonna stream?

43s      reply

 

Now that’s Changkyun, who originally helped Wonho to create his channel. He has a gaming channel on YouTube, and he also does livestreams. Wonho types in a reply.

 

nsfwonho wow. do you want me to?

1s       reply

 

He doesn’t really know why Changkyun explicitly often asks him to stream, demands him to do certain stuff, (does he really watch them?), but now that Wonho’s comment starts gathering likes and replies, at least ten demanding YES PLEASE! he knows it was a good move after all. He decides to do it and posts one last comment in the general comment section. Perhaps Changkyun just did him a favor. He knows how to keep his content interesting.

 

nsfwonho okay! a quick stream coming up! don’t miss it! >>>>

1s       reply

 

Wonho smiles to himself and puts the phone screen down on the bed. He has a day off from his real life (a part time job at the dance studio where he usually acts as a substitute teacher), and he has decided to enjoy it. The two jobs together pay him fairly well, at least to the level that keeps him alive and content. He wishes he could attract a bigger audience, but he still hasn’t figured out how to. Maybe he was just being impatient. He decides he needs to ask Minhyuk for ideas later on.

 

Wonho does a little stretching and ruffles his soft blond hair. He yawns, gets up, walks around for a bit and grabs a small white towel from the bathroom to lay down on the bed. Then he puts the phone on top of his pillow, horizontally, the self cam of the streaming app facing him and he turns it on. No filter. He’s on all fours, Jooheon’s casual dress shirt still buttoned up but hanging loosely on him. The rolled up sleeves can’t hold their shape. Soon he has sweater paws.

 

“Is anyone coming in yet?” he asks as he fiddles with the phone’s placement. He looks at himself on the screen and smiles. Showing his face wasn’t a problem to him, but he did his acts mostly his face out of the frame. Now the viewer count was going up steadily and the first comments appeared. This was one of his unplanned sessions, which he did from time to time, but usually they didn’t attract as much attention as his scheduled ones. Perhaps he should work on that reputation.

 

With no shame he takes some distance and straightens his body so that his face is out of the frame. “Send some red hearts if it’s working.”

 

As he’s settled on his knees he sees lots of red hearts, which he knew meant that the stream is working without lag. He is content. He starts swaying his hips from side to side, slowly, as he casually starts talking.

 

“I missed you all. Did you guys sleep well?” he asks as he starts unbuttoning the shirt down from top to bottom. Wonho has always been good at taking his time, giving all his viewers some time to stare at his bare thighs under that long shirt hem. He does have a tattoo on the left thigh, but it's very, very high up, that even his shortest booty shorts usually cover it.

 

“This isn’t mine, actually, but I kinda liked how it looks on me. Do you guys agree?”

 

When the buttons are open all except the last one, he spends a while feeling himself. He runs his hands across his chest, his upper body, moves his fingers all around his abdomen and lower tummy only to go back up to his nipples to massage them until they’re perky. He’s still swaying beautifully and in the bright stripes of the sun. They dance on his body and the fabric.

 

“I wonder.. What do you want me to do today?” he asks as he then takes the shirt off of his shoulders and lets it rest somewhere on his mid arms. He goes back up to casually massage his left nipple and tries to lean in a bit closer to read some of the comments, also giving them a close up of his nicely shaped chest. He works out hard for it.

 

“Toys?” he says out loud and waits for a response. “No? You want natural?” Another set of seconds pass by. “Alright, natural it is then.”

 

He takes his distance again and uses his hand now buried in the big sleeve to start stroking himself through the fabrics. This continues on for a while, and Wonho closes his eyes to enjoy the moment. He gently works himself up. He knows he’s being watched, and he enjoys that. He likes the idea that he gets paid for pleasuring himself. I mean, who wouldn't? Changkyun maybe, but he was a gamer. And gamers are weird.

 

Half hard, his ears start to redden and cheeks flush a bit. Only his pink lips are visible from his face for the viewers.

 

“Do you want to see more?” he asks almost innocently, making his voice higher pitched than usually. He decides to undo the lowest button and shyly tries to cover his crotch with the large sleeves he’s still massaging himself with. He chuckles, spending a good minute doing that, reading comments at the same time.

 

“You have a gorgeous smile. Wow, well, thank you.”

 

“Are you even real? Yes, yes I am.”

 

“Show us your face, angel. Well..”

 

“That’s my shirt. Oh, is this Jooheon? No~ It might be yours but I’m gonna claim it as my own.”

 

“Take it off?” he chuckles, “okay,” and then gives in and takes off the shirt completely.

 

He continues lazily stroking himself and keeps his eyes fixated on the screen. He likes monitoring himself, but even more he likes the comments. They’re sometimes just as addicting as sugar. He loves the attention and all the eyes on him. He’s still on his knees, the position getting kind of tiring, but it’s okay. He focuses on the stroking and occupies his free hand with his nipple again. Now he’s getting hard.

 

“The word of the week; that round ass. Oh, like the picture I posted? Do you want to see more of that?” he asks after reading a comment from another familiar name. Now it’s Minhyuk, and he grins at that. “Make sure you show it. Okay.”

 

Wonho likes touching the underside of his cock. He does the feathery thing where he runs a finger along the side from the base to the tip, repeats it a few times and every time he goes across that one spot at the tip, his abdomen muscles contract ever so slightly. He struggles to keep his posture. His breaths get heavier.

 

When he can’t seem to take his own teasing any longer, he starts adding speed and lets out a few pleased sighs and throws his head back. Now he’s fully hard. He likes the feeling of air all over his skin. He likes being naked, he likes embracing his sensitivity to light touches. It’s like every fibre and hair (the soft one that is left on his body) is on high alert. Some refer to him as the porcelain doll.

 

He kind of wishes that there would be someone kissing his neck right now, right below the ear and under the jaw, and that for once he wouldn’t have to do all of this alone. But, unfortunately, today is not that day, and he knows he just has to come up with something to end it with.

 

“I know I have a scheduled stream later in the evening that I had an idea for, but does anyone have anything special they’d like to see?” He asks and again leans in closer to read. His hand slows down and he steadies his breath.

 

“What’s that? Costume play? Well, actually..” now he leans back and picks up the pace again, “I’m going to the post office to pick up some packages today.”

 

He tries to stay casual, but his breathing gives away his arousal. “I got some new toys coming in. Easter’s coming up, so..” he stops and lets out a slight, pleased moan, “I’m gonna be a bunny.” He grins. “That’s all the spoilers for now.”

 

Now his strokes are getting ambitious. He’s close. He gives up with speaking altogether and decides to concentrate on the finish. He takes a break on stroking and first, he shifts and grabs himself another pillow to put between his legs. With changed thoughts he covers it with the towel from before and angles himself slightly sideways, his shoulder facing the camera. He makes sure his legs are spread wide apart and that his back is arched nicely.

 

“Can you see it?” he asks, meaning the round ass he has been blessed with, and grabs his dick again. He starts grinding against the pillow, using his free hand as a support and the other one to stimulate him to the very end. The brush of the towel at his balls makes him gasp. He starts whimpering, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Just a few more, just a few more, and--

 

He comes with a breathy moan, rides the orgasm into his palm and against the pillow. A moment of bliss washes over his head. When he’s done, he sits down on the white sheets, knees still bent at his sides, like one of those Japanese school girl poses.

 

After he has steadied his breath, he wipes his hand on the towel and leans towards the camera again. His forehead is sweaty, the hair has gone a bit damp on it and he just keeps smiling. A good morning indeed.

 

“Wow. Well, thanks for joining, everyone.” He’s reading all the praises he’s getting. “Thanks. See you later,” he kindly bids goodbye and ends the stream.

  
Time to go get that coffee.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**pastries and bunny ears.**

 

Cafés are expensive. Wonho has always thought that, but every once in a while he still lets Minhyuk invite him out, and he always ends up leaving the house. It’s more of a question of him being mingy though. Minhyuk knows it and tends to drag him along all the wonderful new spots in town.

 

The one Wonho is sitting in now is not their go-to. He is waiting for his friend to arrive, curious eyes scanning the room. He is still forming an opinion out of the place and wondering whether it fits his feed or not. The ceiling is black and there are tiny lights scattered across it, changing luminescence every minute or two. It mimics a starry sky, he figures.

 

It’s a sunny day outside, there is a warm mug of coffee in front of Wonho and a brown cardboard box waiting to be opened. He thinks, perhaps a little filter will save his photos.

 

Minhyuk enters the café with the door’s bell making a tingle. Before the door closes after him, there is faint city street noise coming through and a current of cool air. He greets the employee first, walks to Wonho and sits down while taking off his jacket. Wonho does not revert his gaze from his phone.

 

“I shouldn’t put up two selfies in a row, right?” the blond haired says.

 

“Hm? Where's this coming from? I think you should. We all love your face,” answers Minhyuk as he's taking off his scarf. The spring has come and it’s still chilly outside.

 

“Mmmhm.”

 

“I see you already ordered.”

 

“Sitting here alone without ordering was so awkward. You were taking too long,” Wonho says as he almost pouts, eyes still fixated on the instagram editing page.

 

“Let me go get something too. Do you want pastries?” Minhyuk asks. He is in a good mood, and he is amused by the other’s struggle.

 

Wonho pauses and thinks. Pastries? He looks at Minhyuk. What had he seen at the counter again?  “Yes. Yesss, of course. Strawberry.”

 

Minhyuk nods, abandons his stuff at the table and goes to order. Wonho is left with his phone. When Minhyuk is back, he sees Wonho frowning.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks now, though he kind of knows already.

 

“This place doesn’t fit my feed at all.”

 

The red haired chuckles. “You still have three other stories to update.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Just take a selfie.”

 

“I could.”

 

They’re both silent for a while and the waitress brings Minhyuk his coffee with a big amount of whipped cream at the top, and places two very delicious looking strawberry pastries on the table.

 

“Why did I not get whipped cream?” asks Wonho quietly, almost whispering when the waitress is gone.

 

“Because you didn’t ask for extra.” Minhyuk snickers.

 

“Next time we’re going back to the Fairy Fountain,” says Wonho cutely.

 

“Sure, sure.”

 

They spend a comfortable three minutes enjoying their coffees. After Wonho succeeds in taking his newest selfie, he picks his best one from all the 46 options. The picture includes him sitting in the café’s cushioned chair by the window. His blond hair has been styled down, and the pastry is showing next to the coffee. He is wearing a baby pink choker (why?) and a white t-shirt with a red coca cola logo on it. His jeans are light blue and ripped.

 

He edits it a bit, adds a caption and uploads it. He tags Minhyuk as the strawberry pastry. He asks for an opinion.

 

“How is it?”

 

94 likes

nsfwonho coffee time! with minhyuk^^

 

“You worry too much,” Minhyuk says reassuringly, “that’s perfect!”

 

minwhipxoxo look at you! our baby boy

1s      reply

 

After commenting Minhyuk also opens his camera app. Wonho starts devouring his pastry, and Minhyuk uploads a photo of himself smiling eyes closed, with his gorgeous red hair also styled down and his fingers doing a v sign from his very pastel pink hoodie sleeves.

 

83 likes

minwhipxoxo how’s the weather outside? it’s sunny

 

“Wow, Minhyuk,” says Wonho when he sees it. “That hair really is your best color,” he states, admiring the piece of art that is the picture. He wished he could like it a hundred times.

 

nsfwonho minhyuk!!!!

12s       reply

 

nsfwonho if someone’s the baby boy here it’s you!!

6s       reply

 

nsfwonho you ARE the sun~

1s       reply

 

While spamming compliments under the photo he gets an idea.

 

“Oh my god, you know what we should do?” he looks up at Minhyuk who is taking a ship of his coffee and holding the mug with two hands. So cute, thinks Wonho.

 

Minhyuk ends up with licking whipped cream off of his upper lip. “Do tell.”

 

“The cherry blossoms.”

 

 

 

After coffee they decide to walk to the nearest park. Wonho struggles as he carries the inconveniently tape-closed parcel which he didn’t get a bag for, and which keeps sliding down against his jacket. He holds it against his side with his elbow as he’s taking photos of Minhyuk under the cherry blossom trees. They do it in turns, abandoning their jackets on the ground so they could show off their fashion.

 

Soon, it gets too cold as the wind blows and they decide to continue their stroll.

 

 

Eventually Wonho is back at his flat, together with Minhyuk accompanying him. It wouldn’t have made sense for Minhyuk to go home yet since he has a meeting coming up in some hours, coincidentally not too far away from Wonho’s block. So now he’s all sprawled out on the other’s small sofa.

 

They hang out and Minhyuk decides to convince Wonho to open his package. He wants to see it before he goes, since he’ll miss out on the stream because of his meeting. Wonho gives in after a small moment of compliments and convincing, and fetches the scissors. Wrapped up in bubble wrap are his new toys, some white bunny ears with pink, furry insides and a bunny tail plug, which is also fluffy and white.

 

Wonho practically gasps. “Oh my god, they’re even prettier than I thought!” he squeals as he’s taking them out of the box. He shows them to Minhyuk, like a child being proud of his new toys.

 

Minhyuk is excited. He thinks it’s just Wonho’s style, and he squeals along with him.

 

They also notice something else at the bottom. It’s a matching white remote controller, almost the size of two match boxes. Wonho didn’t know he had ordered a vibrating one.

 

Minhyuk is being loud. Thrice he reminds Wonho to send him a photo before he streams.

 

No one really gets how their friendship works, but Minhyuk is a keen fan who has, sometimes, also taken part in some of the streams. He has also offered ideas, but he hasn’t showed his face, mainly because he’s a slut for cock and he’s just that good at giving head, and right now he doesn’t have a boyfriend, but also because he is working partly as a model. Though it isn’t even difficult to track him, with is instagram being public and him being friends with Wonho there after all, but he still tries to stay unrecognizable.

  


 

After a good round of chatting and sharing stream ideas, Minhyuk reluctantly leaves for his meeting and Wonho gets ready.

 

He goes to the bathroom to wash the plug before using it. He also cleans himself, mainly wipes everything between his legs well with some wet toilet paper and puts his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Naked, he looks into the mirror above the porcelain sink and messes up his hair a bit by running his wetted fingers through it.

 

In the bedroom he wonders whether he has any long white socks in his closet. He finds none, so he has to save that idea for later.

 

He settles yet another towel on his bed, a bigger one this time, and lays on top of it with his face down. He spreads his legs and with enough lubricant on his fingers he first starts massaging his hole. It’s uncomfortable and cold, like always, but he has practised enough before.

 

Slowly he relaxes. He thinks about anything that might excite him, the praises of his fans and the dirty comments from his followers. He’s so into the thought of being told what to do. He wishes he had someone to tell it to his face. He also blushes from the position he’s in, and the fact alone that he is touching himself without anyone seeing. The audience usually gives him the reason, but these off-cam moments are not for showing off. He feels shy.

 

He manages to get two fingers in. He does get a little lost in it for a minute or two, since he is trembling a bit. But, he is getting excited. He likes the position he’s in, like, a lot, all spread out and a finger up his own ass, and his flushed face is half buried in the sheets. He wishes he could have someone photographing that. He wonders if Minhyuk knows anyone who could do photoshoots like that. Wonho knew how to be self appreciative.

 

When he decides he’s relaxed enough, he coats the plug. It’s so slippery it almost falls off of his hands. Some lubrication also drips down on the towel underneath him. With shaky breaths and tentative fingers he then glides it in. It goes in smoothly.

 

Some lubricant gets stuck in the hairs of the fluffy faux hair, but that’s not visible to him. When the toy is inside, he’s left with a soft bunny tail, and a feeling that he could easily get off with, even if it was just a thought. He tries to look over his shoulder. It looks so cute it makes him chuckle and blush.

 

Before doing anything else he gets up and off from the bed to get used to the feeling. He walks around to find his phone, so he could send Minhyuk that picture the model so much wanted.

 

He poses in front of a full body mirror in his room, with his back facing it, and he stands as he snapchats the sight to Minhyuk. He also takes a short video. When he’s done with that, he gets a little inspired and goes off track as he fetches his ears and goes back laying down on the bed, trying out all the angles he could to get that tail showing on his round butt. Oh, and that flower tattoo. His gallery is filled with him and his body.

 

When he’s content, he goes to his closet to pick a pair of very short, white boxer briefs which basically cover only half of his ass. He leaves the tail inside and lets the tight fabric push it more against him. It feels nice on the frontside too. He loves tight clothing.

 

Now, he decides, it’s time to test it and start the stream.

 

He positions the phone and aims the camera at the bed. He’s laying on his stomach there when he presses the button, waiting for the first comments to appear. The viewer count rises to it’s normal numbers for his scheduled streams. Wonho welcomes all with the cutest, shy greeting.

 

Playfully he moves his legs back and forth in the air and rests his head on his crossed arms.

 

“I missed you all,” he mumbles, altering the camera position a bit before continuing. “So, does anyone have any guesses of what I picked up today?” There is innocence in his voice.

 

He can feel the plug moving as he moves his legs and reads the ever appearing messages. They noticed the bunny ears first, obviously.

 

“The ears? Yeah, do you all like it?” he asks, smiling. He wants to create that personal atmosphere with all the watchers. “Anything else?”

 

cntbllyguy  new toys?

btchtrees  a onesie?

sinfldhu  handcuffs?

btchtrees  flower crown?

sinfldhu  wait

sinfldhu  i see something

 

“Hmmm?”

 

The remote control is right out of frame. Wonho decides to reach for it and shows it to the camera.

 

“Lookie, it’s a new one! I still haven’t tested it.”

 

He gets up on all fours and turns around. He gives everyone a great view on his butt, and the tail showing underneath the fabric. He uses a free hand to drag down the elastic band but stops when it’s halfway down his ass. The view is pretty. His ass is so round, so nicely shaped and it looks so soft.

 

Wonho knows Minhyuk has always been jealous of it.

 

Before doing anything special, he poses for a while and brings the hand at his behind to grab a hold of the tail which matches well with his pale skin. He carefully takes it out just so he could show it to the camera. When he pushes it back, after the first try he still feels like he has to readjust it. That he does, so he repeats the movement a few times before it’s back in its proper place. He honestly would’ve loved to have someone else control it.

 

“I put it in before I started streaming. It’s so cute, the size and the design feel nice too,” he explains to the viewers. “Doesn’t it look good?”

 

Taking his time, he pulls the fabric back up and shifts so he is facing the screen again. He lays down on his back, legs opened towards the camera, and he studies the options on the remote. He tries the first one. With the sudden vibration his legs move against each other involuntarily and he squirms ever so slightly. He has been half hard this whole time basically, but he has been holding himself back. Now his arousal levels up.

 

He covers his face with his arm thrown over his forehead, and with the other one he squeezes the remote. Accidentally he presses the other button, which was meant for the second option of stronger vibrations. “Oh! I--” It feels amazing. His back becomes arched and he starts moving his body so that he’s grinding the plug more into himself. The position is lewd, and he almost can’t help it. “I swear I didn’t mean to do that just yet.. ohh, _god_ it feels so good,” he admits and lets out a long, drawn out groan.

 

He pushes down more on his butt, his knees bent and his breath hitching at it going deeper from the mattress pushing against it. Using the oldest trick in the book he leaves the vibrator running, as if he has any other choice at this point, and starts massaging his cock, exactly like he needs to be touched, and uses the tight fabric to his advantage. The harsh surface feels like sandpaper to him now.

 

Cupping his balls and gently rubbing his thumb against his tip, he mewls and soon there is a damp spot of precum and he is panting. He frees his cock from under the elastic band and starts stroking himself without any thoughts of self control. He’s moaning and whining slightly, like the needy baby he is.

 

With his chest heavying this keeps going for a while, until the briefs start actually bothering him and the blond decides to get rid of them. He groans frustratedly ad he lifts up his lower body so he could slide them off. The bunny ears surprisingly stay on his head. He lands his butt back down again and with his crotch still facing the camera he pulls down the briefs so that his cock can finally stand up without restrictions. After he’s left with the garment around his thighs, he uses both hands to get it off completely.

 

With red tinted ears and flushed cheeks he is needy as a baby without a pacifier and so ready to go over the edge. He curses under his breath and starts stroking again, shifting yet again closer to the camera so he could be seen better. He palms his cock and closes his eyes, but channels all of his willpower on savouring this feeling and not letting himself come just yet. Just a bit longer, just a bit..

 

Forcing himself to squeeze the base of his cock with his right hand, it leaves him with his left hand to reach out the toy between his legs. The blond grabs the tail so he could push it deeper and move it around in a rolling motion.

 

“S-so..good.. Ahh… I’ve been good, right?” he asks from no one, gasping and moaning under his breath when he brushes past that one spot. “I’ve been good, right? Please, let me come, please.. let me come,” he whines weakly, almost imagining a presence who’s controlling him. He just loves saying that out loud, and he’s also giving his viewers something to listen to.

 

As he lets go of his base, he gets a vivid sound in his head of someone saying _yes, come for me._

 

And he does as he’s told, and releases all over himself. On his hand, on his lower tummy, and he moves his hips along with the orgasm. He rides it out into his palm.

 

After all of that, the blond is numb, but oh so sensitive. He is too dazed to find the controller, so he rolls over on his stomach and desperately reaches behind him to pull that plug out. He leaves it on the bed next to him and sighs as he gathers his energy to sit up and to grab his phone with the self camera showing him his own reddened cheeks and tousled hair.

 

"Good night lovelies. I'll try to find someone's cock to suck for next time," he tiredly smiles and waves before he ends the stream.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**minhyuk is a **** *** ******

 

Wonho is a liar. He doesn’t find anyone to join him for his next stream. It’s not like he even tries though, since after a long day at the dance studio, he comes home sweaty, alone and in need of a hot shower. He’s way too tired to stream that evening, but he feels guilty enough so he still films himself in the shower, jerking off to the thought of Minhyuk who made sure to spam Wonho about what he would do if Wonho didn’t stream. Their friendship is weird, but it works.

 

This is one of his most casual streams, more on the “manlier side” as his fans like to call it, but he’s only showing his toned body and arms when he plays with his hard dick by pushing it down and letting it spring up on its own. It’s like wanting to say, oh please look at how tall I am, look, look, and praise me for standing up on my own so well!

 

Or then it’s just pure showing off of his cleanly shaved body.

 

In a way it’s cute, still. The stream has been titled with three water droplet emojis and it’s just as wet as anyone would imagine. Wonho hisses as he gets more sensitive, and yet again he’s annoyed he’s alone. His abs tense when he releases himself, the come barely showing up on the pixelated stream together with the shower water. It all washes down the drain, and his exhaustion is back.

 

Instagram greets him well in the morning.

 

honeycomb_ you’re all talk !

11h       reply

 

honeycomb_ smh

11h       reply

 

It’s just a photo of the sky above those cherry blossoms they went to see together with Minhyuk some days back. His caption gives his gloomy mood away though, and nothing goes unnoticed by Changkyun. (Although you really don’t need to be a detective to notice that ‘i wish i had someone to wake up next to. will you all sleep with me?’ is basically his emo hours mixed into cheesiness.)

 

ckthemvp good morning to the loneliest streamer alive!!

5m      reply

 

Wonho sighs, laughs sadly and dms Changkyun for help.

 

<-

                    ckthemvp >

__________________________________

                                          changkyun!

                      why are you so shady!!

you know it’s true

                                                           :(

no but your last stream

what was that?

you depressed or what?

       my last stream was totally fine!

                                                RIGHT?

                      ..was it really that bad?

                                  i was just tired:(

                                               i’m sorry

of course it appeals to  
your audience. but that  
and your most recent  
caption.

i know you’re emo.

                                                           :(

earth to wonho!!

stop being sad

how about asking your  
cocksucking friend to  
join you?

                          you mean minhyuk?

yes

                                                    wait

wait

you just said his name

the one you tagged on  
your ig post?

                                                  WAIT

..he’s minhyuk?!

                                                       ..

omg

                                                    .....

                                             anyway

WONHO!!

are you dating him?!

                                                      nO

...OKAY

..

                                                       …?

                                        changkyun

                            you’re scaring me

SORRY i had to go  
through his profile

                                   kglhjhrlsskfdf

                  should i really ask him?

well, of course if you  
ask me. you did stuff  
together before right?

                                             we did,,,

                             but that was like,,

                                 an eternity ago

listen

either it’s that .

or yet another caption  
with you whining about  
how awful it is to wake  
up alone .

every

single

morning

                                        omg jgjhgk

                                stop spamming

wonho

                                                      yes

                                         changkyun

do it for the aesthetics

no

do it for the gays 

                                                 SIGHS

                                                  OKAY

                                                      but

                          what if he says no?

                        he’s a model, what if  
                           it hurts his career?

it won’t!!

just talk to him

                         changkyun the mvp

                                            more like

                     ck the spawn of satan

love you !!! xoxo

the serves are back up

i need to go

bye

                                                      bye

__________________________________

Write a message..

 

Wonho frustratedly groans into his pillow.

 

The week passes by quickly. On friday Minhyuk and Wonho decide to have a sleepover at Minhyuk’s. The red headed guy has grown a liking to minimalistic decor and his recently purchased fairy lights. He has just finished up putting the lights up across the walls when Wonho rings the doorbell.

 

Wonho loves it, he thinks it’s just the perfect material for his feed, and he also thinks Minhyuk looks amazing under the dim, warm toned lights, sitting on his white bed while (faking) reading a book. His red hair looks darker compared to when it’s under sunlight.

 

Now, for the first time Minhyuk appears on Wonho’s instagram.

 

303 likes

nsfwonho reading is fundamental.

 

His own posts rarely gather this many likes within a minute. “The effect of Minhyuk,” Wonho calls it as he grins. “They love you.”

 

“Intellects. I like that photo too. Send it to me, please!”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

The people in the comments also agree, especially a certain someone.

 

honeycomb_ who’s this?

56s       reply

 

honeycomb_ wonho don’t tell me you got a boyfriend!!

45s       reply

 

honeycomb_ is it that minhyuk guy?

30s       reply

 

honeycomb_ wow tf is he so pretty for??!!!?

15s       reply

 

Wonho laughs as he sees Jooheon’s reaction. They chat for a while, Wonho tells Jooheon that no it’s just a friend who conveniently happens to be single as well. Jooheon goes all keyboard smash and demands Wonho to help.

 

<-

                     honeycomb_ >

__________________________________

WONHO!!

I SWEAR

                            kjgfdjg calm down

                                it’s just minhyuk

JUST MINHYUK

HE’S GORGEOUS

i wanna meet him

                                                  really?

       i was gonna ask him to stream

                                               with me

even better

do that

and then let me meet him

                  only if you get me a date

..hmmmm??

                                                  OK NO

                            THAT WAS A JOKE

YOU KNOW I WILL

                                                LISTEN.

LOOK I’M SORRY LAST  
TIME WENT HOW IT DID

                               I SWEAR TO GOD

BUT YOU WHINED ABOUT  
THIRD WHEELING, SO?

                                  HE WAS AWFUL

I’LL FIND SOMEONE

SOMEONE BETTER

THIS TIME

                            i regret talking to u

i love you too

tomorrow at eleven

            how drunk are you gonna be

very

now pls stream

                                                     loner

says you

                                                      BYE

__________________________________

Write a message..

 

Minhyuk is oblivious. Wonho goes laying down on the bed on his stomach, and Jooheon has already gone through Minhyuk’s whole instagram. Minhyuk snaps a photo of Wonho. The clock is ticking, Jooheon already has a plan for tomorrow and Wonho is growing anxious.

 

Some more time on social media and Wonho finally collects up his courage to talk to Minhyuk. He’s all stutters and awkward uhh’s. He tells the full story of how he feels like he can’t really reach his peak at his streams nowadays since he really loves giving control to someone else.

 

“...So, basically you’re asking me to suck you off?” asks Minhyuk after his complicated explanation.

 

“Y-yeah..” Wonho is sitting cross legged and is fiddling with his sleeves.

 

“You do all that shit to yourself and get shy when you ask me to suck you. You’re too cute.”

 

“Please," Wonho blushes and tries to cover his face dramatically. “It’s been a long time so I wasn’t sure how you’d react.. You’re a model now and all.. And I feel embarrassed having to talk about this out loud.”

 

Minhyuk giggles. He thinks Wonho is too thoughtful and sweet. It’s just too cute. “I’m not even a proper model yet!! I just do small shoots.. Come on. I guess it’s fine as I don’t have an agency yet and as long as I don’t show too much of my face.”

 

“Do ..you want a blindfold?” Wonho asks, excitement bubbling inside him. Minhyuk actually didn't turn him down!

 

“Well, it would be the best.. but I only have this sleeping mask,” Minhyuk answers as he opens up his drawer and takes out a light gray eye cover he sometimes uses when he’s sleeping. Wonho snickers.

 

“Where’d you get that?”

 

“From a plane. It’s very soft! Try it,” he tells Wonho and hands it over. Wonho, now finally getting over his embarrassment, studies the garment. Actually it’s not a bad idea at all.

 

He slyly grins as he tells Minhyuk to come foward. He puts it on Minhyuk. He knows he has to do this, since he was already late from his schedule.

 

“Wait, we’re doing this now?” asks the red haired man who’s sitting across him on the bed. Wonho is fixing his hair and studying the other’s expression.

 

“I never thought I’d say this, but your mouth looks quite inviting like this.”

 

“Does it now?”

 

“Very.”

 

“You have to film it too, then.”

 

“Will do.”

 

“Did you wash yourself?” asks Minhyuk, now clueless as of what’s happening, but knowing that Wonho will take care of whatever is needed. He just senses Wonho moving around.

 

“Of course I did,” answers Wonho who shifts on the bed and is already taking off his gray sweatpants. He has a white t-shirt on to go along with his domestic style, but he only slides the sweats down halfway. He opens the broadcasting app and leaves his phone on the side.

 

“Do you want me to start it now or when I’m hard?”

 

Minhyuk basically gulps at that. Wonho is the sweetest being alive, so cute and fragile when he’s off cam, yet he changes abruptly when it’s about sex or something to do with his video hobby.

 

“Actually…” Minhyuk shifts and leans forward, “let me do it from the beginning.” His hands are reaching for Wonho, who guides him closer to him.

 

"Alright." Wonho lays down on his back, some pillows tucked behind his back and neck, and Minhyuk is already positioning himself between his legs. “These pants have to go, though,” he comments, and together they take them off along with the boxer briefs. Soon Wonho is bottom half naked in front of his blindfolded friend.

 

“You should undress too,” he encourages the other man.

 

“I can take off my shirt. They can imagine me being naked.”

 

“Sounds amazing,” Wonho happily agrees and helps Minhyuk take off his shirt.

 

They get back to their earlier position and Wonho is not just slightly flushed about the idea of someone else finally touching him, but actually blushing hard. His heart is beating madly, and he has butterflies in his stomach. Minhyuk seems very eager too. They’re both secretly excited, which adds to the tension between them. Wonho has always thought he'd never see the day, but here they were.

 

Minhyuk tentatively reaches out his hand, which Wonho then guides onto his cock. Minhyuk thinks it’s warm, quite soft too, and he starts working on his magic straight away. Some rubbing motions first and a grin. Wonho blushes madly, as if it was even possible. He is feeling so hot already. Why is his friend such a cockloving slut again? He’s a natural, Wonho thinks.

 

Wonho takes a deep breath before he decides to grab his phone and start the stream. He greets his viewers and apologizes for being late, but also tells them that he managed to keep his promise. Now, he shows the camera that mysterious someone who is working on his length.

 

He films closely as Minhyuk’s hands do the wonders. “Is this okay?” asks Minhyuk softly. He's doing a good job.

 

Wonho is already breathing a bit more heavily than usual. He gets lost in it, so his response takes a while. “Oh. Oh, yes. Yes, it is,” he says and encourages him in his own weird way, “you have a dick too, you should know how good it feels.”

 

Minhyuk chuckles and starts stroking. Wonho lets out a small, muffled whine. He’s still filming his crotch and Minhyuk's hands. Those slender fingers against his reddened cock, that looked beautiful. He checks the phone screen from time to time and tries to read some of the comments popping up. He sees a lot of compliments. “They already love you.”

 

“And you’re already half hard.”

 

“Of course. You’re good.”

 

“I know.”

 

This smug brat.

 

The words between them disappear. Minhyuk is still holding himself back a bit, but as time goes by and Wonho starts breathing through his mouth, Minhyuk grows confident. With every stroke Wonho gets harder and harder, and he feels good being able to have that effect on someone. So far Minhyuk has been on his knees, but he decides to change that.

 

“Now,” Minhyuk says and shifts on the bed, “tell me what you want me to do.” He lays on his stomach carefully (as he's blindfolded) and rests on Wonho’s thighs which are spread out next to his sides. His strokes are lazy, but he keeps the pace up. “Do you want me to suck you dry? Do you want me to use my tongue a lot?” he asks, as casually as he’d ask about a preferred coffee choice.

 

Wonho moans at the words Minhyuk is speaking, all this while giving him those good strokes he has been craving for.

 

Changkyun writes ‘lunatics’ in the comments and then adds a lot of heart emojis.

 

“Do you want me to deepthroat you?”

 

“Oh yes, fucking please, god. Yes,” Wonho blurts out, desperate, and he gets easily worked up, “because you’re so fucking good at what you do. I want to fuck your mouth, I want to come inside your mouth.”

 

He says this with a needy, but a deadly serious look. Too bad Minhyuk doesn’t see that, he thinks. The man just senses it in the tone of his voice, and he too feels a twitch in his cock. He tries to ignore it and concentrate on talking. “Let’s not be too hasty now,” says Minhyuk while he grins, looking absolutely beautiful, “but you need to hold yourself back, because I’m not doing this every day.”

 

Before Wonho gets to reply anything, before he even gets to blink, Minhyuk grabs the dick by the base and puts his lips around the tip. He licks it, lets his tongue run all over the slit and the sides, before pushing down and taking it in. For Wonho this was almost unexpected. He moans again and louder this time. He loved to be noisy. His hands start trembling, so he has to support that phone against his belly.

 

Minhyuk makes sure to push the dick against his inner cheeks and tongue, and he starts going up and down while holding it from the base. He makes sure his saliva is everywhere, and starts sucking at the end. Wonho is mesmerized by the sight, but also very, very turned on.

 

There’s a pop when Minhyuk lets go with his mouth, but he’s not letting Wonho rest. He kisses and nibbles at the slit now, and makes sure to push his tongue against it as hard as he can, wiggling it in a way that makes Wonho actually squirm. This, ladies and gentlemen, was the eight wonder of the world; Minhyuk’s mouth.

 

He also kisses the underside, nuzzles his face against it before taking it into his mouth again. He goes deep this time and he makes sure to hollow those cheeks. Wonho starts whimpering.

 

“What the fuck…” he curses to himself, “I didn’t remember you were this ..good.. oh.. shit. Right there, right fucking there, please--”

 

And-- _Oh god_.

 

He doesn't even know what Minhyuk had just done, but he begs him to do it again with a _pretty please_.

 

Minhyuk does as he’s told, and closes his mouth around it. He makes sure to be careful with his teeth, and he pushes his mouth down so hard he can almost feel it at the back of his throat. He does a little swallowing thing, and that takes Wonho over the edge. Who the hell taught him that.

 

Within the next minute Wonho lets himself get lost in the feeling. He tries to put the phone on self cam and position it on the side. The camera is facing his crotch and Minhyuk’s head in a vertical setting. It falls down once, but on the second try it stays upright with the phone case as its support. Wonho throws his arm up and tries to cover his eyes. With the other one he grabs Minhyuk by that gorgeous red hair and tugs on it. He’s loving it, he’s so into it he doesn’t even remember when was the last time he he had been given this kind of treatment.

 

“Let me come, please,” the blond man whines, just need and desperation left in his voice. He starts doing small thrusts against Minhyuk to go along with his bobbing. The throat thing was way too good, and Wonho really can’t help himself grabbing the hair stronger and pushing Minhyuk more against him when he thrusts up gently. Between his moans he whispers compliments at Minhyuk and begs him for more.

 

“I’m so close.. So.. close. Can I? Please, please, can I?”

 

A very warm “Mmhm.” vibrates at the back of Minhyuk’s throat and he gives Wonho the permission to finish.

 

Wonho throws his head back and savours every millisecond of it. He gasps when Minhyuk suddenly uses his free hand to push up the hem of his shirt and to play with Wonho’s nipple. It’s perky even under the fabric, and oh, so, sensitive.

 

Wonho naturally can’t control it anymore, so he comes while arching his back and tightening his hold on Minhyuk’s hair. Minhyuk barely flinches. He takes all of it in, helps Wonho to ride out his orgasm into his pumping hand and awaiting lips, and lastly, he does swallow as he, too, kinda gets off at that. Wonho shudders out of pleasure.

 

He doesn’t want to open his eyes. When Minhyuk is done, he gives his cock his final, slutty lick that also cleans his own lips. He sits up back on his knees. Wonho groans. He forces himself to grab the phone again and doesn't even say goodbyes before he abruptly ends the stream. He throws the phone away after that somewhere on the mattress and is left sitting cross legged while Minhyuk takes off the eye cover and looks at his handiwork.

 

“You are unbelievable,” says Wonho as he tiredly leans his face on his hand, elbow resting on his mid thigh. "Thank you so much. Honestly."

 

“No problem. But I have to confess, that made me hard too,” says Minhyuk and stands up from the bed to find his shirt.

 

Wonho forces himself to look at the other man, and all he can focus on is the tent in his pants.

 

“I’m sorry, Minhyuk.”

 

Minhyuk laughs. “What, why?”

 

“Do you want me to help or are you going to take care of it?”

 

“Ah, this? Whatever you want. Which one’s faster?”

 

“Come here,” Wonho tells Minhyuk. The latter goes back on the bed and Wonho inches closer to him. Wonho just likes hanging around naked, so he doesn’t bother putting any pants on.

 

Wonho proceeds to giving Minhyuk the best handjob he ever could, but he doesn’t show off or tease, he just goes straight into the business and starts stroking, and continues that right until Minhyuk also feels like coming. It doesn't take too long before he's letting out faint, pleasured sighs. Soon Wonho’s hand is sticky, and so is Minhyuk’s dick after that, so they both clean after themselves when they’re done. There is an extra mattress at the floor next to Minhyuk’s bed, and that’s where Wonho sleeps for the night, more content than he has been in months. He thanks Minhyuk once again before they start drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some twitter thingies here so I wrote them like they would be shown on a phone screen uwu

 

**we can watch the stars collide.**

 

Wonho has a tendency to dream vividly. He dreams in color and sometimes he likes to write down whatever he sees. Sometimes it’s something very sexual and hardcore-kinky, but more often it’s just weird action movie-like stories where he might fly or breathe underwater or escape from zombies or enemy spies.

 

This time though he wakes up after dreaming about Minhyuk, but with a completely another man laying down beside him on his own bed. He only remembers what Minhyuk's moans had sounded like.

 

He decides, he really would not have needed that dream. And even less did he need a very annoying boner to frustrate him right off the bat with a complete stranger laying down next to him. After that blowjob stream he had held together with Minhyuk, Wonho had felt weird and fluttery whenever he had been looking at Minhyuk in the eyes. Probably, since his mouth had just been so warm, his tongue had been so twisty and wet, and his general being while sucking a cock had probably been simply overwhelming, so naturally Wonho had been left longing for it.

 

Had there been something else too, he wonders? Something he had forgotten? He squints his light-sensitive eyes as he fails to remember. He has a slight headache, and the blanket is pressing very annoyingly against his hard-on. He sighs out of frustration. Since none of his thoughts are making any sense, Wonho figures he has to do something about it. Option one: jack off to get rid of it, or option two… there really wasn’t an option two.

 

He tries to recall. They had gone clubbing last night just like Jooheon had suggested. They had planned to have some kind of a blind double-date without Minhyuk or Wonho's possible date knowing about it. Wonho and Jooheon had acted like they had just met by accident meanwhile Minhyuk the oblivious had managed to get himself well above tipsy before Jooheon had appeared with a beautiful, tall man accompanying him.

 

Wonho rubs his eyes as he gets embarrassed when he remembers how the events of the evening had unfolded. What he hadn’t been prepared for mentally had been Jooheon’s friend who had looked like a high paid model, eventually turning out to be one, and that’s when Wonho’s plan had backfired with Minhyuk suddenly bonding better with this Hyungwon dude. They had went on and on about model stuff, leaving Jooheon and Wonho awkwardly fiddling with their shot glasses, but Wonho had definitely been intrigued by Hyungwon's appearance and had decided to wait for his chance.

 

Minhyuk, the most loud and social of them all, had also taken interest in Jooheon but only after Hyungwon had gone to the toilet for a long enough time. Then, when Jooheon and Minhyuk suddenly had disappeared somewhere together, probably dancing, Wonho had been left alone at their table. The blonde man had felt like crying since by now he had become drunk-tired and extremely hungry, and he had been frustrated about probably having to go home so early when he had just been wanting to party all night long. He had thought he shouldn't have agreed to this. He had texted the missing Jooheon with fifty-two one-word messages, but the man had never answered. Wonho had prayed to gods then for someone to end his suffering, and to his surprise and fortune someone had made that prayer come true since Hyungwon had suddenly slouched back down right next to him, a bit too close, but also a bit too far away.

 

-

 

_Wonho, in his best pastel attire tries to be confident about himself, but with this gorgeous, darkly dressed man next to him he suddenly feels like disappearing would have been a better choice. Hyungwon's hair is dark brown and curled, he has a black credit card in his see-through phone case, his eyes are fascinatingly deep and his cheeks are so round, rose tinted and soft, but nothing could compare to his tall, elegant figure and that bright smile that was absolutely too adorable. Wonho's absolutely gay for him. He bluntly confesses that Hyungwon is actually affecting his ability to form sentences. Wonho words it funnily, so Hyungwon laughs at that. Wonho really forgets what he had to say._

 

_They talk after that, but nothing too amazing happens. Hyungwon eyes Wonho from head to toe and tells Wonho a story about his horrible hair bleaching project when he had had his hair dyed soft pink once. Wonho relates on his struggle and the horrific condition his hair had been in in, but also compliments Hyungwon about his looks right away. They share a few hair dye stories and laugh._

 

_Probably the highlight of the evening is the two of them exchanging their different social media accounts (just Wonho writing them down on his phone), Hyungwon running out of battery and Wonho losing his twenty thousand won which had been in his pocket just some time ago._

 

_“This is bullshit!” he shouts as he goes through all of his pockets for the fifth time. They eventually leave the club since Wonho has no more cash with him and he doesn’t carry a card when he goes out, and Hyungwon is sure he can’t tolerate any more alcohol. They don’t smoke, but for some reason they manage to ask someone for a free cigarette which they then share together on the way to the bus stop. They count on the night buses._

 

_Since Jooheon has disappeared, Hyungwon isn’t sure about getting home alone (usually he would’ve had Jooheon accompanying him since they lived close by), so the only thing he can come up with is suggesting crashing at Wonho’s place._

 

_Wonho the panicked gay doesn’t even hesitate._

 

_Back at Wonho’s place they just go straight away for the tap water. They drink lots of it, wanting to believe it’ll make them feel better later. Hyungwon doesn’t have a toothbrush with him, but Wonho offers him his toothpaste and Hyungwon uses his fingers to “brush” his teeth. It works, somehow. They’re both having a hard time standing up straight and just want to go to sleep, but they share that funny moment of brushing their teeth next to each other. They're acting like they would've known each other for years._

 

_The shorter man doesn’t have any idea of what Hyungwon is thinking about all of this, but he offers him the couch first. When he's finally about to go to bed himself, he texts Jooheon in caps lock and yells in text until Hyungwon stops him by coming back to his room almost tripping over his own feet before he asks Wonho for a blanket. Wonho scrunches his eyes and thinks hard. Right, he doesn’t have an extra blanket. Shit._

 

_“If… if you’re okay with it, you can sleep here too. I mean.. the bed’s big”, Wonho says, sitting cross legged on the right side of his king sized solo bed. “I don’t mind.”_

 

_“It seems it is,” agrees the sloth-like Hyungwon who’s carrying an extra pillow from the couch. He doesn’t waste any time before he walks up to Wonho and climbs on the bed and lays down on the other side. “Only if you don’t snore though,” he jokes and closes his eyes. They are both dead tired._

 

_Wonho chuckles. “I don’t think I do. Feel free to slap me if I do.”_

 

_“Kinky.”_

 

_Hyungwon’s eyes are closed and Wonho blushes. To divert his attention away from that word he switches the lights off with a click and climbs under the blanket they are now sharing. Hyungwon doesn’t drag any of it on top of him for coverage, so Wonho pouts by himself and makes sure to grab the hem so he can pull it over Hyungwon too. He even inches a bit closer to the other man so he won’t pull it off him right away. They are now laying back against back._

 

_Wonho’s thoughts race around for a while like go-karts on the loose. He looks at his phone for one last time. Jooheon still hasn’t replied. He puts the phone on vibration and checks his alarms._

 

_“Uhh, hey.. One more thing. When do you need to wake up?” he mumbles towards Hyungwon._

 

_Hyungwon, who is already fast asleep._

 

_“Okay.”_

 

_Wonho disables all of his alarms and lets the phone be._

 

-

 

So, now he’s stuck in his apartment with the beautiful, puffy faced model friend of Jooheon’s. The friend who had probably had a much better time with Minhyuk than he had had with Wonho. Wonho feels extremely frustrated. He has always romanticized the idea of befriending people drunk but every single time he does it, he regrets it. It just doesn’t lead anywhere, much like drunk sex.

 

The blond man takes a deep breath and carefully wiggles himself out from under the blanket. His hard-on really is eager this chilly morning so as soon as he gets his bare feet on the floor, he lets out an uncomfortable whine. By instinct he grabs his phone, waddles his way around the scattered clothes and goes straight to the bathroom. He makes sure to lock the door and drinks a bit of cold water to fight off his headache. Vodka really gives him the hangover.

 

Wonho gets rid of his clothes, steps in the shower, pulls the curtain and turns the tap on. He lets all the lukewarm water run down on him and he just spends a moment breathing, trying to ignore his sensitive cock drippling with water. When he has drowned himself in water a bit, he turns off the tap and lazily sits down in the shower, back and ass against cold tiles. His skin is wet with droplets so he can feel even the slightest gusts of air, which just add to his sensitivity.

 

He lets out a sigh as he starts touching himself. This time though he doesn’t want to get stuck in his fantasies, but just get it done and over with. Though a quick image of Hyungwon pops up in his mind as he starts doing lazy strokes.

 

It’s not magnificent, it’s not kinky or even the slightest bit of hot. It’s the worst feeling being aroused and wanting to die at the same time, but it causes a slight tummy tingle for Wonho. He hears his own skin moving against the wet tiles, he hears his own breathing and the quietness of the apartment. He stimulates himself by gently touching his own tip and he shivers. He looks down at his reddened cock and thighs, and can’t help but think that if someone doesn’t hurry and appreciate his body soon, he’ll just wither away.

 

He manages to make himself come, but there is only a tired, spent expression on his face. The trail doesn't reach far, perhaps only a tile or two, and afterwards he grunts before he stands up. He turns on the tap again to flush all the mess away. After his shower he grabs a towel and being scared of facing Hyungwon, he sits down on the toilet cover, the towel wrapped around his lower body and decides to kill some time by taking his phone. He checks Instagram, he checks Twitter and he goes through Snapchat. He starts replying to all of his Snapchat contacts to make sure his streaks stay alive, sending them a picture of the walls or his feet, and he plays with the filters for a bit. With the self camera he takes a picture of himself pouting and sends that to Minhyuk. What he doesn’t notice though is that he also sends it to Hyungwon.

 

He gathers up his courage to now go back and start picking himself some clean clothes. In the bedroom he sneaks up to the wardrobe without making noise. He doesn't sense Hyungwon waking up or his eyes on his bare back.

 

Hyungwon is very much awake. He doesn't say anything, but he opens his eyes when he hears the little footsteps. He looks around the room and the first thing he sees is how Wonho’s there, his back muscles tensing and relaxing when he moves his arms around while he’s going through his clothes, and he sees when Wonho lets that towel drop on the floor. Hyungwon feels a bit embarrassed about his own lanky noodle body until he suddenly realizes he’s caught staring at Wonho. Wonho is looking at him over his shoulder, his pale shoulder covering the lower part of his jaw, and his beautiful waist curve is-

 

“You're awake", mumbles Wonho, completely inaudible to Hyungwon. "Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up”, he continues, trying to cover up the fact that he had been stealing a glance at Hyungwon but not expecting him to be awake. His ass is still bare and he’s holding a soft, white fluffy jumper in his arms. He has to get dressed, he had really not been planning on having himself on such display this early.

 

"Indeed I am."

 

“I’m hangover as _hell_. How about you?” Wonho says as he is trying to keep his voice as totally-not-nervous as possible. He casually starts dressing himself as he knows it would be stupid to do anything else, like, say, running out of the room. In his mind his thoughts are going around at three thousand revs per minute, but outside he’s calm as the sea at four in the morning. Wonho tries to convince himself that he is probably overthinking this whole thing, but why was he so affected by this man? Wonho was able to do all kinds of things without shame, but having to deal with a new person..this whole thing was the epitome of awkward!

 

Hyungwon replies with a mumbled _same here_ and reaches over for his phone. Funnily enough one of the first things he sees is a Snapchat notification from Wonho. He curiously opens the photo and then falls silent. He’s seeing the seconds go down, from ten to nine, nine to eight, eight to seven.. he’s looking at the picture, the pouty lips and the ruffled blond hair.. he’s focusing on the revealed upper body, the yellow-ish lighting, but the timer goes from two to one, from one to zero, and then the photo is gone. He’s left with his heart pounding. He’s not sure if this has been sent on purpose. Could it be? Was Wonho just that kind of a person who’d feel no shame sending selfies like that to a dude he has just met? If he was, Hyungwon wasn’t complaining. But what if he wasn't?

 

Silently Hyungwon decides to play the snapchat again. A thought of a screenshot runs right across his head, but he knows he can’t screenshot that, so he just stares. He still wonders if this means something or is Wonho going to be the snapchatter who sends everyone the same selfie and posts it in his mystory too? After the second countdown Hyungwon makes sure to check out Wonho’s mystory, but can only see videos of last night’s drinking. So, definitely a reply selfie. Or a streak starter. Or, or..

 

He takes a snap of the roof and sends it back to Wonho, casually, without context. He also takes a snap of Wonho, whose back is facing him and who is already wearing his soft shirt and white undies. He sends it to a bunch of friends with the text _how did i get here_.

 

Jooheon is quick to come online. As soon as Hyungwon opens his Twitter, Jooheon is there already yelling all over tl.

 

king heon @heonyhoney_ • 26s

OOMF SCORED!!!

 

Hyungwon browses down.

 

king heon @heonyhoney_ • 48s

OOMF

 

king heon @heonyhoney_ • 5m

i am having the worst hangover since last wednesday and i think i’m dying

 

Hyungwon snorts. He doesn’t want to attract attention but he wants to let the world know that he has survived.

 

H @hwonnies • 5m

and yet another hangover coming right up..

 

This sunday morning had so far been the weirdest experience in a while for both Hyungwon and Wonho. The two of them weren’t the types to really go out and meet new people, and even if they were, Wonho was usually going too fast, acting too wild, mostly scaring others off and Hyungwon was often embarrassing himself (or so he thought) and ended up not talking to those people ever again just because he was so convinced of being just too stupid.

 

Perhaps they both had learned. Hyungwon had liked Wonho right away, but hadn’t known how to respond to him, and Wonho had already developed a slight crush over the model’s mysterious aura but had been afraid to talk out loud to him so he himself wouldn’t be too loud.

 

“Make yourself at home, I’m gonna go get some water and brush my teeth”, says Wonho, warmth in his voice before he leaves the room after what felt like an eternity for Hyungwon, but was actually just a minute or two in reality. Hyungwon senses the softness in Wonho’s voice. He wasn't cold towards him, like he had expected him to be.

 

As Wonho looks at his reflection in the bathroom mirror while brushing his teeth, he’s thinking about Hyungwon being the first person he had seen after waking up that morning. It had felt nice, to say the least. But, god, he needed to see Minhyuk and ask him to talk about something that would take his thoughts off of Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon on the other hand tries to drown himself in Wonho’s sheets. They smell ridiculously good, and the thought about that smell and Wonho laying down close to him warms his heart. The man had to admit it was exciting.

 

\--

 

' @dogsgowoof • 30s

but oof what’s this! my irls are meeting today..

 

' @dogsgowoof • 5m

i wonder if we’ll get some good content out today.. might do a stream later.

 

♡wonho♡ @nsfwonho • 20m

omw to my best boy uwu

 

°•minnie•° @m1nhyukst • 36m

oomf is going to visit me today. should i clean..

 

\--

 

“Minhyuuuk!” yells Wonho when he finally sees his red haired friend opening the door. He’s gone on a hoodie date at Minhyuk’s apartment as they make clear on Snapchat. Wonho is feeling really cuddly today so he clings onto the other man and together they take over the couch. It’s wednesday and Minhyuk is feeling really confident about himself after having landed a deal with a magazine some time back. He has brought a copy for Wonho to see too.

 

“Oh my god, Minhyuk!” yells Wonho, “isn’t this the one you were doing like two weeks ago? It already came out?”

 

"Yeah." Minhyuk smiles and nods while turning the page. It’s such a good look, even he can admit. “At least they kept my face the same, unlike that sports site”, he bitterly murmurs, faking a gag face.

 

Wonho remembers that. It hadn’t been funny back then, but now they get a good laugh out of it.

“That was awful, Minhyuk. Please never work with them again", Wonho demands as he’s hugging Minhyuk’s lower torso and resting his head against his chest. Minhyuk is half seated on the couch, his hand around Wonho’s shoulder.

 

“Does it look like I would?” he chuckles, “They pay well though.. but that’s enough about me! Now you tell _me_ about you and Hyungwon.”

 

“Me and..?”

 

“Yes, you and Hyungwon. You two. I saw you leaning on him at the bar. We weren’t far away with Jooheon”, Minhyuk mischievously snickers.

 

“And to think I looked for you!” Wonho dramatically exclaims. He lets go of Minhyuk like he had been infected with a disease. Wonho pouts like he usually does and slouches on the other end of the sofa, legs and arms crossed.

 

“You weren’t taking any initiative with him! I had to leave”, explains Minhyuk to his defense and tries to browse Netflix for the time being, "but I'm assuring you I was near all the time! I could sense your displeasure when I was the only one talking to him. Please, Wonho!"

 

Wonho isn’t listening anymore, but instead ranting on Twitter. It doesn’t take long for Hyungwon to reply to him, after all he has the notifications on for him.

 

♡wonho♡ @nsfwonho • 5m

wow I can’t believe I befriended such an asshole

|

H @hwonnies • 3m

i really hope this isn’t about me

|

♡wonho♡ @nsfwonho • 2m

OF COURSE IT ISNT’ OMG

|

♡wonho♡ @nsfwonho • 2m

i wasn't gonna name anyone but THIS IS ABOUT MINHYUK

|

H @hwonnies • 3m

oh you’re with him? tell him i said hi <3

 

"So, what are we watching?” asks Minhyuk. If Wonho had had the ability, he would’ve yelled a keyboard smash out loud, but as he didn’t he let their conversation continue as if nothing had happened.

 

“See if they have uploaded the new episode of that series you showed me the other day.”

 

“That’s very informative, Wonho.”

 

“You know what I mean. The one with the long name.” Wonho’s face is still glued on his phone. He adds a photo of Minhyuk’s magazine photoshoot to his mystory and compliments it. He also goes on Instagram to upload a picture of his and Minhyuk’s sweatpant legs crossed together. They both have fluffy socks on.

 

101 likes

nsfwonho netflix n chill. with minhyuk<3 leave some ideas down below!! i’ll see you later xoxo

 

Only then does it down on him that he had not told Hyungwon about his little hobby in front of the camera. That’s when his heart skips a beat.

“Oh no…” he says out loud by himself.

 

“Mm?” Minhyuk listens but doesn’t look at him right away.

 

“I.. I think I have made a huge mistake, Min.”

 

“And? What is it?” The man is just about to press play on the newest episode.

 

“I have no idea what accounts I gave out to Hyungwon. And it doesn’t even matter if I did remember, because he knows my Twitter! And my name there is the same as everywhere else and it doesn’t take an FBI agent to realize and track down my main Instagram!” Wonho sighs in agony, his face being painted over by a horrified look. “And my streaming links!” he yells as he buries his face in his arms. “I’m so stupid, Min!!”

 

He feels the embarrassment and he can’t help but to curl into a ball and lay his head next to Minhyuk, again.

 

“Don’t you think he should know about that, though? Especially if you wanna keep seeing him more.”

 

“You’re assuming he accepts it. I don’t even know if he likes me. And we’ve only met once! Why are you talking like we’re dating? How do you know he's gonna want to see me?”

 

“You shared a bed.”

 

“But nothing happened! Sharing a bed doesn’t mean that people are dating.”

 

“No, but I sense that you will be”, Minhyuk now looks at Wonho and winks at him.

 

“Well, if he doesn’t already hate me now, he will when he ends up seeing the streams!”

 

“Why are you suddenly so overworked and ashamed?"

 

“Because we didn’t fuck!”

 

“So that’s your problem?”

 

“......”

Wonho doesn’t know what to say back. So he tries to distract himself. “No, stop before you open your mouth again. You’re confusing me.” He tries hard to focus on the boring opening of the series and ignore everything that had just been said.

 

“Look, just go with the flow”, says Minhyuk, "That’s a way of income. Try to turn it around. It’s also a type of modeling, if you could say that. Figure out common interests. Ask him if he wants to join?”

 

"You make it sound real easy."

 

Minhyuk laughs and is about to answer, but his phone starts vibrating and it catches his attention. After that legendary saturday evening he had been talking with Jooheon a lot, but after Jooheon had seen Wonho’s posts about heir rumored ‘hoodie date’, he had decided to message Minhyuk.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Oh, it’s Jooheon. He’s kinda not a fan of your posts about me..”

 

“What?” For a second Wonho looks like a confused bunny but then gets it. “Wait, does _he_ think _we're_ dating?!"

And the worst scenario hits Wonho's brain. Again. "If Jooheon thinks that then what does Hyungwon think! Oh my goooood."

 

Minhyuk just laughs silently to himself as he types out some reassurance to Jooheon.

 

"Maybe I'll figure out on which accounts he follows me first and then see what he has seen."

Wonho is just talking by himself now as Minhyuk tries to get immersed in the series.

Wonho thinks, that if he only wrote down Hyungwon's accounts (since he still has that list on his phone), he figures he had done that on purpose so he could follow Hyungwon later on with the accounts that are safe.

That must be it. He's about to pet himself on the back mentally, until he remembers the account names. He is still using the same cursed name on every possible platform! Now the man is so ready to just rip out his hair.

Minhyuk is slowly getting into the series, meanwhile Wonho’s brain and his beloved comment section on Instagram is going wild.

 

sm_dh i would love to see some handcuff action.. please make it happen!

1h       reply

trackboy_ty cumplay!!

1h       reply

404lhj more toys. there can never be enough toys!

1h       reply

nkmtyt vibrator action, please

1h       reply

 

* * *

 


End file.
